Ekspektasi
by Heterochromer
Summary: Jinyoung tidak pernah mengatakan apapun dan Jihoon tidak akan juga menuntut. [Produce 101 Season 2 - Bae Jinyoung / Park Jihoon dengan pairing lain yang nyempil-nyempil]


**Ekspektasi**

 **.**

Jinyoung tidak pernah mengatakan apapun dan Jihoon tidak akan juga menuntut.

[Bae Jinyoung / Park Jihoon]

* * *

 **A/N :** Aku sudah membaca beberapa fanfic yang menyangkut pairing ini dan mereka lucu juga. I wish they'll make it to Top 11 with Nu'est (yes, I'm a trash for Kim Jonghyun (JR) since Face era). Generally, I wish those 101 boys (98, now) will make something great in Kpop history even they don't make it to Top 11 in final.

Dan aku suka Seungwoo x Woojin tapi juga suka Daniel x Seungwoo, jadi yah ... Trainee MMO rempong banget btw, kalau mereka debut bareng aku bakal ngikutin tiap _variety_ mereka XD

Aku sudah revisi ini dua kali, tetapi tidak menjamin bahwa akan minus typo hehe.

* * *

Pertemuan pertama mereka cukup sederhana.

Jinyoung sedang menunggu di ruang tunggu untuk menyerahkan formulir pendaftarannya dan mengikuti wawancara singkat mengenai motivasinya dalam mengikuti acara Produce 101. Punggungnya ia senderkan ke dinding sementara tangannya sibuk memainkan ponselnya, menerima banyak pesan berisi semangat dari teman-teman di sekolahnya dan juga teman sesama _trainee_ di C9.

Kalau boleh jujur, Jinyoung tidak terlalu yakin ia bisa debut dengan sepuluh orang lainnya di akhir nanti. Dia baru menjadi _trainee_ selama sepuluh bulan, bakatnya masih mentah ketimbang _trainee_ lainnya. Dia bisa melihat Nu'est _sunbaenim_ tampak terlihat seperti rintangan terberat—toh, mereka tidak bisa dikatakan _trainee_ lagi dengan pengalaman debut selama lima tahun.

Jinyoung menghela napas, memutuskan untuk mengeluarkan _earphone_ dari saku celananya dan mendengarkan lagu.

"Permisi, di mana aku bisa menyerahkan formulir dan mengikuti wawancaranya?"

Belum sempat Jinyoung memutar lagu di ponselnya, seseorang menyentuh bahunya dengan ringan. Jinyoung menoleh, menemukan seorang pemuda yang tidak lebih tinggi darinya menatapnya dengan mata besar yang penasaran.

"Ah, di sini ruang tunggunya," jawab Jinyoung, menegakkan tubuhnya agar terlihat lebih sopan. Dia memerhatikan pemuda di hadapannya dengan lebih jelas lagi. Pemuda ini terlihat sangat mencolok dengan seragam SOPA yang ia kenakan. "Apa kau _trainee_ juga?"

Pemuda itu tersenyum. "Oh, terima kasih telah memberitahu. Dan ya, aku _trainee_." Lalu sebuah tangan terjulur ke arah Jinyoung untuk berjabat tangan. "Namaku Park Jihoon, dari Maroo. Senang bertemu denganmu."

Jinyoung tidak memiliki pilihan lain selain membalas jabatan tangan itu. "Bae Jinyoung, dari C9. Senang bertemu denganmu juga." Keduanya saling melempar senyum sebelum Jinyoung kembali melanjutkan aktivitasnya yang tertunda.

Hangat yang sempat menjalar di tangan Jinyoung ketika berjabat tangan tadi masih terasa samar, membuat Jinyoung tidak bisa menahan senyum kecil begitu memasuki ruang wawancara.

 **.**

Bae Jinyoung mendapat peringkat C untuk performa pertamanya.

Dia sebenarnya tidak terlalu memikirkan hal ini, mengingat dia datang sendirian dari C9 dan dia cukup gugup saat melakukan penampilannya. Agensinya juga hanya tertawa begitu ia mengabarkan hasil evaluasinya, mengatakan bahwa Jinyoung telah berusaha dengan baik. Jinyoung merasa lega, setidaknya tidak ada yang meneriakinya karena dia tidak berhasil mendapat peringkat A.

Dia kini duduk di kursi khusus peringkat C, melayangkan senyum saat menyadari ada Park Jihoon di sana—terduduk manis sambil menonton penampilan _trainee_ lain. Dia mendudukan dirinya di samping pemuda yang ternyata lebih tua setahun darinya itu. "Kita terjebak di tempat yang sama lagi," candanya begitu Jihoon menyadari kehadirannya.

Jihoon tertawa kecil. "Tidak buruk juga duduk di sini," ujarnya kemudian menopang dagunya. "Kupikir performamu cukup baik. Mengpa mereka tidak memberikanmu peringkat B?"

Jinyoung mengangkat bahunya. "Aku tidak bisa memikirkan kemungkinan lain, selain fakta bahwa banyak _trainee_ yang jauh lebih baik dariku," jawab Jinyoung, melirik Samuel yang kini tengah menampilkan performanya. "Kau lihat dia? Dia sudah bertahun-tahun menjadi _trainee_ , sedangkan aku baru sepuluh bulan."

Senyum terulas di bibir Jihoon. "Sepuluh bulan adalah waktu yang cukup lama."

"Tidak," bantah Jinyoung lalu mengusap wajahnya sendiri. "Lihat saja dirimu sendiri, _hyung_. Kau pernah menjadi _trainee_ di SM dan Fantagio. Kau jelas lebih baik dariku."

Sekali lagi, Jihoon mengulas senyum. Pemuda Park itu menepuk bahu Jinyoung dan kembali fokus menonton evaluasi peserta lain dengan senyum kecil bertahan di wajahnya. Jinyoung memperhatikannya kemudian bertanya-tanya kepada dirinya sendiri apakah malaikat bisa mewujud sebagai manusia.

 **.**

"Kurasa Jihoon tidak akan kemana-mana jika tidak kau awasi terus menerus, Jinyoung- _ah_."

Jinyoung menoleh, menemukan Ong Seungwoo menyeringai penuh makna ke arahnya. Jinyoung mendengus keras untuk mencegah terciptanya rona di pipinya—karena yah, dia tertangkap basah. "Kau bicara apa, _hyung_ ," katanya sambil memungut handuknya yang terjatuh. "Seperti kau tidak pernah menatap Woojin secara terus-menerus sampai membuat Daehwi takut sendiri."

"Kau sekarang berniat menyerangku? Uh, aku terluka," canda Seungwoo, membuat Jinyoung memutar bola matanya. "Aku tidak menatap Woojin tanpa alasan. Dia lucu dan dia _maknae_ , aku seperti merasa harus melihatnya. Dulu aku sering melakukannya pada Jihoon."

Otomatis badan Jinyoung sedikit menegang begitu mendengar kata 'Jihoon'. Dia teringat dulu Jihoon juga merupakan _trainee_ Fantagio, yang berarti Seungwoo dan Jihoon pernah menjadi rekan sesama _trainee_. "Jihoon _hyung_ merupakan _maknae_ di grup _trainee_ -mu dulu, _hyung_?" tanyanya.

Seungwoo menggeleng. "Jelas bukan. Usianya dengan Sanha saja masih lebih muda Sanha," jawab Seungwoo kemudian kembali menyeringai. "Tapi Jihoon itu menggemaskan, aku betah berlama-lama menatapnya. Kebiasaannya mengedip itu sudah dari dulu, asal kau tahu. Dan itu menggemaskan sekali, Jinyoung- _ah_."

Dalam diam, Jinyoung kembali memandang Jihoon yang sedang berlatih koreografi dengan Kwon Hyub. Dia sedikit merasa tidak nyaman saat Seungwoo membicarakan Jihoon, seolah ada yang menyulut api di hatinya. Tetapi Jinyoung tahu itu hanya perasaannya saja, jadi Jinyoung memutuskan untuk mengabaikannya.

"Jinyoung." Seungwoo kini terdengar serius, jauh dari karakternya yang sangat tidak serius. "Aku tidak mau menjadi orang yang menyadarkan perasaanmu sendiri pada Jihoon, jadi kuucapkan semoga sukses." Seungwoo mengepalkan tangannya sebagai tanda semangat kepada Jinyoung, membuat Jinyoung memikirkan semuanya kembali.

Apa dia memiliki perasaan pada Jihoon?

 **.**

Lee Daehwi adalah teman yang baik, tetapi dia bukan Park Jihoon.

Daehwi itu manis, ramah, memiliki suara yang bagus, bertalenta, dan banyak hal lainnya yang membuatnya benar-benar pantas mendapat posisi _center_. Daehwi merupakan sosok penyemangat yang baik, yang peduli pada _trainee_ lain, yang menganggap kompetisi di Produce 101 lebih seperti permainan yang menyenangkan.

Saat upacara pembukaan pertandingan bisbol, Jinyoung lebih memilih untuk bersama Daehwi karena ... ia tidak tahu alasannya. Daehwi membuatnya nyaman dengan selera humornya yang abal sekali, membuatnya merasa tidak terlalu stres dengan senyumnya yang cerah, membuatnya tertawa dengan kemampuan menarinya yang, yah, posisi Daehwi adalah vokalis bukan _dancer_.

"Apa _hyung_ baik-baik saja?" tanya Daehwi sambil mengenggam pergelangan tangan Jinyoung. Wajahnya terlihat khawatir, membuat Jinyoung gemas. "Aku bisa meminta obat jika _hyung_ merasa kurang baik."

"Aku rasa aku hanya mengalami panik untuk sementara waktu," jawab Jinyoung seadanya. Matanya bergerak liar, mencari sesosok pemuda yang telah mendapatkan atensinya dari awal mereka berjumpa. "Aku baik-baik saja, kok. Tidak perlu secemas itu?"

Daehwi terdiam sebelum Jinyoung bisa merasakan ibu jari pemuda yang lebih muda itu mengelus pergelangan tangannya dengan pelan.

"Semuanya akan baik-baik saja." Daehwi tersenyum kepada Jinyoung. Jinyoung mengangguk pelan, merasa sedikit bersalah ketika menyadari bahwa senyum itu tidak lebih menenangkan ketimbang saat Jihoon tersenyum ke arahnya.

Lee Daehwi adalah definisi yang tepat dari sempurna, tetapi dia bukan Park Jihoon.

 **.**

Sejak _Mystery Box_ yang membuat Jihoon berpasangan dengan Kim Jonghyun, Jinyoung tahu dia mulai berusaha keras untuk menahan dirinya.

Seungwoo benar, Jinyoung memang memiliki perasaan pemuda yang sedikit lebih pendek darinya tersebut. Jihoon seakan menjadi magnet tersendiri baginya, membuat Jinyoung seperti orang bodoh jika dia tidak berinteraksi dengan Jihoon sehari saja dalam hidupnya.

Kedekatan Jihoon dengan Jonghyun memang tidak perlu dipertanyakan lagi. Sebenarnya, Jihoon dekat dengan banyak orang—tetapi Jinyoung tidak bisa mengenyahkan bayangan Jonghyun dan Jihoon yang sedang bersama dari benaknya. Mantan trainee SM dan Fantagio bersama _leader_ Nu'est, bukankah terlihat seperti kombinasi yang sempurna?

Seperti kali ini. Jinyoung tidak tahu apa motivasi Jihoon untuk mencoba mempelajari _rap_ sehingga membuatnya harus dekat-dekat dengan Jonghyun. Sebagai seorang _sunbae_ , tentulah Jonghyun tidak keberatan mengajari Jihoon.

Tetapi, haruskah bahu mereka menempel seperti itu? Haruskah Jihoon menumpukan lengannya pada paha Jonghyun dan Jonghyun melingkarkan lengannya ke bahu Jihoon?

Dan mereka terlihat serasi. Bahu Jihoon sebenarnya tidak sesempit itu, tetapi entah mengapa dia terlihat menggemaskan jika bersanding dengan Jonghyun.

"Eum, _hyung_?" Suara Yoon Seonho terdengar, membuat Jinyoung terpaksa mengalihkan pandangannya ke pasangan Jonghyun-Jihoon di seberang ruangan sana. "Boleh _hyung_ minggir sebentar? Aku dan Woojin ingin keluar dari ruangan, tetapi kau menghalangi jalan."

Jinyoung mengerjap, mendapati dirinya berdiri di depan pintu ruangan. Seonho menatapnya dengan tatapan datarnya yang khas sedangkan Woojin tampak sedikit takut. Oh.

"Ah, maaf." Jinyoung segera menyingkirkan dirinya dari pintu sebelum memukuli kepalanya sendiri dengan kertas lirik yang sudah ia gulung. "Bae Jinyoung bodoh."

Sudah ia bilang, kan, Bae Jinyoung bisa menjadi orang bodoh jika sudah berhubungan dengan Park Jihoon.

 **.**

Jinyoung dan Jihoon. Kini berada di dalam ruangan yang sama.

Kertas lirik mereka sama, dikarenakan mereka setim untuk evaluasi kali ini. Kaus yang mereka kenakan kini sama, karena Jinyoung berhasil menyusul Jihoon—meninggalkan peringkat F dan melesat menuju peringkat B.

Bahu mereka saling bersentuhan, deru napas satu sama lain terdengar, dan Jinyoung merasa bersyukur meski hanya seperti ini.

Jihoon terlihat benar-benar serius dalam mempelajari lagu mereka selanjutnya, membuat Jinyoung diam-diam tersenyum. Kalau boleh jujur, Jinyoung sudah menghapal bagiannya sendiri—dia hanya perlu berlatih lebih keras dalam _dance_ -nya. Dilihat dari betapa fokusnya Jihoon, Jinyoung yakin Jihoon belum terlalu menghapal bagiannya.

"Berhenti menatapku, Jinyoung- _ah_ ," tutur Jihoon lembut, membuat Jinyoung tidak bisa menahan cengirannya. Jihoon mengerucutkan bibirnya, membuat Jinyoung tidak tahan untuk mengecupnya langsung di tempat ini. Sebagai gantinya, Jinyoung hanya mengacak rambut Jihoon. "Tidak sopan, menyentuh kepala yang lebih tua."

"Kau menggemaskan, _hyung_ ," ucap Jinyoung datar. Respon yang ditunjukkan Jihoon amatlah lucu, mulutnya terbuka kecil dengan mata yang mengerjap-erjap. Benar-benar _wink boy_ yang menggemaskan.

Jihoon tidak mengatakan apapun setelahnya, tetapi Jinyoung bisa melihat rona merah merekah di kedua pipi _chubby_ tersebut. Jihoon sendiri kembali fokus pada kertas liriknya dan Jinyoung tidak punya pilihan lain untuk ikut fokus.

" _Hyung_ , apa kau tahu bahwa aku menyukaimu?"

"Ha?" Kening Jihoon kini seperti menjadi satu. Jinyoung terkekeh pelan, beranjak bangkit dari tempatnya bersama dengan kertas liriknya.

"Apa kau tahu?" tanya Jinyoung sekali lagi dengan wajah datar, meski sehabis itu ia beranjak pergi—meninggalkan Jihoon yang masih tampak kebingungan.

 **.**

Bae Jinyoung.

Park Jihoon.

Mereka berdua memiliki segelintir persamaan dan sejuta perbedaan.

Benak Jinyoung berputar ke memori saat ia mengejutkan Jihoon dengan menempelkan _earphone_ -nya secara tiba-tiba ke telinga Jihoon. Masih teringat jelas ekspresi kaget Jihoon yang berujung dengan pukulan maut bagi Jinyoung, tetapi Jinyoung hanya tertawa kecil saat menerimanya. Jinyoung tersenyum tipis.

Jihoon itu sangat responsif dengan apa yang terjadi di sekitarnya, sedangkan Jinyoung cenderung pasif dengan lingkungannya. Jihoon adalah pelajar SOPA yang terkenal sampai ke mancanegara, sedangkan Jinyoung hanya pelajar SMA Seni Lila yang tidak banyak terdengar namanya. Jihoon memiliki sederet teman yang merupakan artis, sementara lingkaran pergaulan Jihoon hanyalah anak-anak _band indie_ atau sekedar remaja biasa.

Saat mereka berdiri, perbedaan tinggi mereka terlihat kontras meski tidak berbeda jauh. Saat berjumpa dengan penggemar, Jihoon akan sibuk memberi kedipan mata sedangkan Jinyoung memasang muka datar dengan senyum kecil.

Mereka sama-sama suka menari, meski berbeda aliran. Jinyoung menyukai _freestyle_ , tidak terkekang dan bebas. Jihoon menyukai _popping_ dengan gerakannya yang khas. Jinyoung pernah mengajak Jihoon untuk _dance battle_ dengan Ahn Hyungseop sebagai juri, meski tidak berakhir seperti yang mereka inginkan karena Hyungseop tidak mengerti banyak soal _dance_.

Jinyoung itu manusia biasa, Jihoon itu pemuda luar biasa.

Saat ini, Jinyoung menatap Jihoon yang tengah berjalan beriringan dengannya menuju kamar mereka masing-masing. Jihoon berjalan dengan kepala tertunduk dan kedua tangan dimasukkan ke dalam saku jaketnya, Jinyoung memilih diam dengan pandangan tertuju ke depan.

Bahu mereka tidak bersentuhan sama sekali dan Jinyoung tidak mempermasalahkannya. Bersama Jihoon saja sudah lebih dari cukup baginya.

"Jinyoung- _ah_ ," panggil Jihoon pelan, menghentikan langkahnya. Jinyoung ikut menghentikan langkahnya.

"Hm?"

Jihoon menendang-nendang pelan tanah yang dipijaknya, membuat Jinyoung berusaha mati-matian untuk tidak memekik gemas. Gestur Jihoon yang sedang mempertimbangkan sesuatu lucu sekali. "Aku bercerita mengenaimu kepada Seungwoo _hyung_ , dan dia tertawa. Aku tidak mengerti maksudnya apa," ungkap Jihoon, sedikit mengangkat kepalanya. Jinyoung bisa melihat pipi pemuda itu memerah. "Dan ketika aku mengatakan aku tidak suka melihatmu bersama Daehwi, tawanya semakin menjadi."

Jinyoung memutar bola matanya. Tipikal Ong Seungwoo sekali.

" _Hyung_ tidak suka melihatku dengan Daehwi?" tanya Jinyoung untuk memastikan. Jihoon mengangguk pelan.

"Bagaimana menjelaskannya, ya," gumam Jihoon. Kini matanya bertemu dengan mata Jinyoung, tersirat sejuta emosi di dalam iris yang gelap tersebut. "Aku tahu Daehwi menyenangkan, manis, benar-benar anak yang baik. Hanya saja, aku tidak suka melihatmu bersama dia."

Perlahan, seulas senyum terbit di wajah Jinyoung. "Kenapa _hyung_ tidak suka?" tanyanya, meski dia bisa memastikan jawabannya sangat jelas. Jinyoung maju selangkah agar ia bisa lebih dekat dengan Jihoon.

Jihoon tampak menelan ludahnya.

"Aku juga menyukaimu."

Rasanya seperti ada sejuta kembang api meledak di dalam hati Jinyoung.

Niat awal Jinyoung adalah ingin langsung mencium Jihoon begitu mereka berhasil menyatakan perasaan masing-masing, tetapi kenyataannya Jinyoung malah tersenyum lebar. Benar-benar lebar sampai pipinya terasa sakit, namun Jinyoung tidak peduli lagi.

"Serius?" tanyanya lagi, mengabaikan bahwa mungkin ia terdengar bodoh. Wajah Jinyoung terasa panas sekarang dan dia tidak bersusah payah untuk menutupinya.

"Sangat serius."

Yang selanjutnya terjadi benar-benar di luar dugaan Jinyoung. Jihoon memajukan wajahnya ke depan, mengecup kilat pipi Jinyoung lalu meraih tangannya—menariknya untuk berlari dalam lorong gedung yang sepi.

Park Jihoon dan Bae Jinyoung benar-benar berbeda.

Apakah ini terlalu dini bagi Jinyoung untuk mengharapkan ciuman selamat pagi di keesokan harinya?[]

 **.**

 **.**

-bonus-

"Baguslah kalian sudah berpacaran sekarang. Aku sudah lelah kau pandangi dengan tatapan jahat jika aku sedang bersama Jihoon _ie_ ," keluh Jonghyun sambil menyeka keringatnya. Jinyoung berdecak. "Mengapa kau cemburu padaku, jelas-jelas Youngbin-lah musuh besarmu di sini. Dia selalu menempel dengan Jihoon _ie_."

Yoon Youngbin langsung terbatuk. "Maaf, aku masih satu ruangan dengamu, Jonghyun- _ssi_. Dan menyukai Park Jihoon? Tidak, aku tidak menyukai seseorang yang lebih muda."

Jonghyun mengulas cengiran lebar. "Oh, tidak ternyata," kekeh Jonghyun lalu mengetuk-ngetuk dagunya. "Jika kau dan Jihoon saja sudah bisa jadian, mengapa Samuel masih mengulur-ulur waktu untuk menyatakan perasaannya pada Daehwi, ya?"

Jinyoung mengerjap-erjap. "Samuel dengan Daehwi?"

Seungwoo—Ong Seungwoo—muncul entah dari mana, menyentil pelan kening Jinyoung. "Dasar kau tidak peka."

Youngbin kembali terbatuk. "Lihat siapa yang berbicara, seseorang bermarga langka yang bahkan tidak menyadari ada pemuda berambut merah muda yang tengah menyukainya."


End file.
